Jeunesse déflorée
by Panda Kawai Luna
Summary: Je me souviens de cette nuit d'été... Cette nuit de juillet 2015... Cette nuit où il pleuvait abondamment... Cette nuit où elle était nue, étendue sur le sol près d'un tas d'ordures... Nuit durant laquelle, en plus, mon esprit se laissa gentiment dévoré par la passion amoureuse que j'avais pour lui depuis des mois. Des mois à la fois longs et douloureux...
1. Chapitre 01 - Etrange trouvaille

**Salut, salut mes petits pandas ! :D**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Première chose... Je tiens à m'excuser de ne plus publier souvent mais disons que ça bouge beaucoup de mon côté et que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours de tout gérer mais je m'en sors pas trop mal donc ça va (si je peux le dire ainsi ^^)**

 **Sinon... deuxième chose... Concernant la suite de ma fanfic principale "Le secret"... Je sais que ça fait depuis un moment que j'ai publié le chapitre 04 mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le 05 est déjà écrit mais je dois encore le taper et l'améliorer car ce n'est qu'une ébauche tandis que le chapitre 06 est en cours d'écriture et j'ai déjà des idées pour le 07.**

 **Troisième chose... En plus de la fanfic que je poste aujourd'hui, une troisième est elle aussi en cours d'écriture et elle concernera un autre personnage de SLG mais dont je ne dirais rien de plus pour le moment.**

 **Ceci dit, je pense qu'elle devrait vous plaire :3**

 **Le genre sera différent d'habitude car il sera plus axé sur une "comédie" amoureuse et non un drame comme celle ci-dessous mais dans tous les cas, l'une comme l'autre, je prends énormément de plaisir de les concevoir et j'ose espérer que vous les apprécierez ^^**

 **Sinon à part ça... Ben euh... Je crois que j'ai fini mon petit speech donc sur ce... BONNE LECTURE mes Pandas ! :D**

 **.**

 **P.S : un petit j'aime et/ou une petite review, ça fait toujours plèze à recevoir ;)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 01 : Etrange trouvaille**

Je me souviens de cette nuit d'été… Cette nuit de juillet 2015…

Seul dans la rue, passé 3 heures du matin, je rentrais chez moi après avoir passé mon après-midi et ma soirée dans l'un de mes bordels favoris.

Ce soir-là, il pleuvait abondamment…

Sous mon parapluie, je marchais… lentement… une clope à mes lèvres, le regard dans le vide.

Soudainement, au milieu du chemin, j'aperçus une jeune femme, nue, allongée sur le sol, près d'un tas de sacs poubelles.

Je m'approchai d'elle, inconsciente, les bras écartés, et l'observai de long en large.

Elle avait des bleus et des brûlures sur l'ensemble de son corps mais plus particulièrement au niveau des hanches et des parties intimes.

De plus, une capote traînait là, à sa droite, à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle et dont celle-ci semblait avoir été utilisée il y a peu de temps.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramena à la maison, ou plutôt dans l'appartement où je vivais avec mes autres frangins.

Je la déposai sur mon lit, l'habillai avec les quelques habits de la Fille qui étaient restés là dans son ancien antre, et la recouvris ensuite avec les draps.

Je quittai ensuite ma chambre et me rendît dans celle de Mathieu où ce dernier devait être déjà en train de dormir afin de le prévenir de ma trouvaille un peu étrange.

Je frappai à sa porte et il m'ouvrît quelques petites secondes plus tard.

Il me regarda en se frottant les yeux et en baillant.

Il me demanda ce dont je lui voulais à une heure pareille et l'amena jusqu'à ma chambre où il pût voir la jeune demoiselle, endormie.

Il m'interrogea sur les raisons de sa présence ici et je lui répondis :

 **Patron** – « _Je l'ai trouvée, nue sur le sol, en pleine rue…_

 _En plus, avec les bleus et brûlures qu'elle a et le préservatif qui n'était pas très loin d'elle, j'en ai déduit qu'elle a dû se faire violée il y a peu_ ».

 **Mathieu** – « _En gros, tu ramènes comme ça une inconnue dont tu déduis qu'elle a été violée… T'es sûr que ce n'est pas l'inverse ? T'es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui veux la violer par tout hasard comme à ton habitude ?_ »

.

Sa dernière réplique m'ayant agacé, je le pris par le col de son t-shirt et le levai du sol.

J'avançai mon visage du sien, le regardai dans les yeux et lui dis en haussant le ton…

 **Patron** – « _Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Gamin !... Sinon…_ »

 **Mathieu** – « _Sinon quoi ?_ »

 **Patron** – « _Tu risquerais de subir le plus long et douloureux dépucelage de toute ta vie !... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!_ »

 **Mathieu** – « _Ok, ok… ça va. Je te crois cette fois-ci_ ».

.

Une fois que je m'étais calmé, je le redéposai par terre et le lâchai avant d'aller à la fenêtre donnant accès au balcon de mon intérieur.

Je portai une autre cigarette à mes lèvres et l'allumai tandis que mon créateur me rejoignit.

Je lui en ai donc proposé une qu'il accepta et grilla en même temps que moi.

Je m'adossai ensuite à la barrière et levai les yeux au ciel, me permettant ainsi d'admirer les étoiles et la lune illuminant cette nuit fort sombre dont même l'atmosphère était lourde.

Cependant, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir entretemps et ça pour mon plus grand bonheur.

De plus, ça faisait depuis un bail que je n'avais pas eu un moment pareil avec Mathieu… Il faisait calme… si calme…

La plupart du temps, on ne le passait qu'à se disputer ou même se bagarrer dans le pire des cas et des occasions comme celle-ci étaient tellement rares que dès que c'était possible, j'en profitais à mort.

Evidemment, Mathieu, lui, n'était au courant de rien ou alors, faisait semblant de ne pas savoir.

Du moins, c'était ce que les autres pensaient.

Personnellement, j'ai toujours pu deviner ses réactions ou ses pensées rien qu'en observant son comportement mais aussi vu que je fus le premier à voir le jour, il était donc normal que je le connaissais mieux que tous les autres.

Il me tira de mes songes quand il se tourna vers moi, tira un coup et ajouta…

 **Mathieu** – « _Tu connais son nom au moins ?_ »

 **Patron** – « _Non !... Elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle… Par contre, elle les a peut-être à l'intérieur d'elle… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_ ».

Cette dernière phrase me fît bien sourire mais pas Mathieu.

 **Mathieu** – « _J'espère que cette histoire ne nous causera pas de problème même si j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est que le début des ennuis..._ »

 **Patron** – « _Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ?... En ce qui nous concerne, on est réglo pour une fois donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela_ ».

 **Mathieu** – « _Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en tout cas..._ »

 **Patron** – « _Te tracasse pas pour ça, Gamin… Et puis, quand bien même, ce serait le cas, n'oublie pas que je suis là pour les régler donc arrête de penser à ça, tu veux !..._ »

 **Mathieu** – « _Si tu le dis… Enfin !... On va en faire quoi de la fille ? T'as une idée ?_ »

 **Patron** – « _On va la garder ici au moins la journée de demain et la nuit et elle repartira si elle le souhaite le surlendemain_ ».

 **Mathieu** – « _Je vois… Ça ira cette fois-ci mais quand même…_ »

 **Patron** – « _Quoi ?_ »

 **Mathieu** – « _Nan, rien ! Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave…_ »

 **Patron** – « _Ok… Si tu le dis…_ »

 **Mathieu** – « _Bon ! C'est pas que je suis crevé mais c'est tout comme… Je vais aller dormir._

 _Bonne nuit !, Patron_ »

 **Patron** – « _Merci ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi !_ »

 **Mathieu** – « _Thanks !_ »

.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, passa l'entrée en me faisant signe et alla terminer la nuit dans son lit.

Quant à moi, ce serait sur le parquet vu que mon unique piaule était prise et que je n'avais rien d'autre pour me coucher.

Ceci dit, ce pourrait être intéressant de tester ça.

Peu de temps après son départ, il devait être 4h45 quand je décidai d'aller dormir, du moins un petit peu.

J'ôtai d'abord ma veste, la jetai sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau et m'allongeai ensuite sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, au pied de mon lit.

Je clos mes yeux aussitôt, tout en gardant mes lunettes de soleil pour les cacher, et m'endormis peu de temps après.


	2. Chapitre 02 - Dure réalité

**Hey ! Salut mes petits pandilous !**

 **Je poste ci-dessous le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic que vous aimez tous (je suis à peine modeste, je sais :3 ) mais avant ça, je voudrais remercier Kailoft5 (même si je te l'ai déjà dit ^^) pour tes gentils messages... Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que ce nouvel opus te plaira tout autant ou encore plus que le précédent ^^**

 **Quant aux autres fans et lecteurs, je l'espère aussi que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

 **Néanmoins, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et vous dis à très vite pour la suite des folles aventures de Mathieu et sa bande :)**

 **.**

 **P.S : Petit sondage comme ça... Comment imaginez-vous la saison 6 de SLG ainsi que de l'avenir des personnalités et de notre cher schizophrène ?**

 **Vous pouvez répondre dans la review ou par mp si tel est votre désir ^^**

 **(En plus d'une éventuelle review concernant votre avis sur ce chapitre serait fort sympathique ^^)**

 **.**

 **P.S.S : Je sais que c'est encore la bla-bla habituel mais j'ai oublié de le mentionner dans le chapitre 01.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne touche absolument rien de cette fanfic et que si Mathieu ou InThePanda souhaite que je la modifie ou la retire, je le ferai bien évidemment.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce... ENJOY ! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Dure réalité**

 _Jeudi 23 juillet 2015…_

Il devait être aux environs de 9h30 du matin quand je sentis que quelque chose m'effleurait le visage.

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était près de moi ou alors au-dessus de moi et que cette personne me soufflait dessus mais je préférai ne pas prêter attention et me tournai sur mon côté droit.

Néanmoins, cela continua mais c'était sur mon cou cette fois-ci.

Curieux et agacé, je me retournai de nouveau sur mon dos et en ouvrant les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un grand cri de surprise.

La jeune femme était au-dessus de moi, à dix centimètres de ma figure.

Surprise, elle émît aussi un long cri aigu et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre fût défoncée.

Nous tournâmes nos têtes en direction de celle-ci et je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Mathieu qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

Il nous regarda en se demandant ce qu'il se passait ici et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se redressa et salua Mathieu tout en imitant une forme de révérence.

Mathieu, lui, se pencha en avant pour lui dire bonjour alors qu'il ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qu'il se déroulait ici.

Quant à moi, je me mis debout, lui fît signe avec l'index et le majeur de ma main droite avant de m'emparer de ma veste et de m'habiller avec.

Après, elle se tourna vers moi et me salua de la même manière.

Bien évidemment, j'en fis de même avec elle et je pus enfin l'admirer de haut en bas à cet instant-là.

Au fond de moi, elle était si belle et si magnifique que j'avais sérieusement envie de me la taper mais je devais me contrôler et puis, je savais que ça allait être tout sauf facile.

En effet, c'est vrai qu'elle m'excitait et pas qu'un peu la petite.

Elle devait avoir à peine la vingtaine mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de me plaire.

Elle semblait mesurer 1,65 mètre et avait de courts cheveux noirs.

Elle était métisse, avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude profond, un nez normal, des lèvres fines, un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche et des dents vraiment blanches.

Au niveau de sa corpulence, elle était ni trop mince ni trop grosse et avait une poitrine fort généreuse.

Le seul tatouage visible était celui d'une anémone sur la partie extérieure de la cheville droite.

Elle s'installa après sur mon lit, nous observa tous les deux et nous demanda où elle était.

Sa voix si douce et mignonne changea pour devenir plus rauque et donc plus mature.

En entendant cela, Mathieu et moi, nous nous regardâmes pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne lui réponde…

.

 **Mathieu** – « _Tu es chez nous, dans la chambre de mon frère_ ».

 **Inconnue** – « _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'ai le sentiment de vous connaître mais pourtant, je suis sûr que l'on ne sait jamais rencontrés auparavant_ ».

 **Patron** – « _Je t'ai trouvée, hier soir, nue, allongée sur le sol dans les rues de Paris, près d'un tas de poubelles_ ».

 **Inconnue** – _« What ?!_ »

 **Patron** – « _Et ouai, Gamine… Cette nuit, je rentrais de mon bordel favori et puis, je t'ai vue allongée, nue et inconsciente dans une ruelle._

 _J'ai hésité un peu pour savoir si j'allais profiter de toi mais j'ai finalement décidé de te ramener, ici, à la maison et de te garder le temps que tu te sois remise_ ».

 **Inconnue** – « _Trop aimable de votre part !..._ »

 **Patron** – « _N'est-ce pas…_ », souriant.

 **Mathieu** – « _Hum hum ! Patron ?! T'as fini de dire des conneries par tout hasard ?_ »

.

C'est qu'elle me plaisait de plus en plus cette nana… C'était dingue de voir cette femme d'une si grande beauté ayant autant de répondant. Elle me faisait jouir comme pas possible…

En plus, je prenais un malin plaisir à agacer le gamin car le voir réagir de la sorte m'amusait au plus haut point et ce, malgré le fait que je l'aimais beaucoup… beaucoup plus qu'un simple frère.

.

 **Patron** – « _Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, Gamin… T'es gêné, c'est ça ?_ »

 **Mathieu** – (soupirant) « _Laisse tomber, Patron…_ »

Mathieu se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune inconnue…

 **Mathieu** – « _Dis-moi, jeune demoiselle… Quel est ton prénom ?_ »

 **Priscilla** – « _Je m'appelle Priscilla, j'ai 19 ans et je viens de Bordeaux_ ».

 **Mathieu** – « _Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens faire, ici, à Paris ?_ »

 **Priscilla** – « _Mon amie Stacy et moi sommes venues à Paris pour les vacances afin de visiter un peu la ville mais aussi pour voir nos potes de lycée et en profiter pour faire de nouvelles rencontres… Et tout ce qui va avec, quoi !..._ »

 **Patron** – « _Intéressant, Gamine… Intéressant…_ »

 **Priscilla** – « _Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître mais je ne me souviens plus du tout…_ »

 **Mathieu** – « _Laisse !, c'est pas grave… Je suis Mathieu Sommet et voici mon frangin… Le… Le Patron_ ».

 **Priscilla** – « _Salut !_

 _Vous pourriez par contre m'expliquer ce que je faisais dehors, nue et allongée avec les ordures en pleine nuit ?_ »

 **Mathieu** – « _On n'en sait strictement rien nous !... T'as pas quelques images qui te reviennent en tête par tout hasard_ ? »

 **Priscilla** – « _Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que Stacy et moi sommes allées rejoindre deux amies dans une discothèque. On buvait et dansait et puis, à un moment, je me souviens avoir reçu un verre de la part d'un inconnu et après ça, plus rien… Le trou noir… Le vide… Jusqu'à mon réveil, ici, chez vous_ ».

 **Mathieu – «** _Je vois… Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?_ **»**

 **Priscilla –** « _Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Je vais peut-être essayer de contacter mon amie pour savoir où elle est et la rassurer que je vais bien car elle doit se tracasser, à mon avis_ ».

 **Patron –** « _C'est ce que tu crois, Gamine…_ » (murmurant).

.

Soudainement, ils me regardèrent tous les deux en se demandant ce que je venais de dire et je leur répondis que je n'avais prononcé aucun mot.

Mathieu me fît signe de ne rien dire et que c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment.

En guise de réponse, je haussai les épaules et m'assis sur ma chaise de bureau, tourné vers les deux protagonistes.

.

 **Patron** – « _Et tes parents dans cette histoire… Tu vas leur dire quoi ?_ »

 **Priscilla** – « _Rien du tout !... De toute façon, j'aurais un peu de mal à les appeler ou à les prévenir du moins…_ »

 **Patron** – « _Pourquoi ?_ »

 **Priscilla** – « _Ma mère est morte d'un AVC peu de temps après ma naissance tandis que mon père a été tué dans un accident de voiture, il y a un an._

 _Il s'était endormi au volant et il s'est pris un camion en pleine face vu qu'il roulait en contre-sens_ ».

 **Patron** – « _Ah merde ! Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je ne savais pas »_

 **Priscilla –** « _En effet !... Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir mais ce n'est pas grave, vous savez._

 _Le passé reste et restera le passé alors je ne me tracasse plus pour ça_ ».

 **Mathieu** – « _As-tu d'autres personnes à contacter au moins ?_ »

 **Priscilla** – « _Malheureusement, non… J'étais fille unique et je n'ai jamais rencontré le restant de ma famille_... _La seule famille que j'ai sont mes amis Stacy et John que je connais depuis la maternelle et qui ne m'ont jamais quitté, aussi bien dans les bons et les mauvais moments_ ».

 **Mathieu** – « _En gros, tu vis toute seule… Sympa ça…_ »

 **Priscilla** – « _Hmph !… J'en ai l'habitude et puis, au moins, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, quand je veux ! J'aime cette liberté ainsi que cette solitude qui m'entourent. Elles sont même devenues de fidèles amies et je me complais avec elles_ ».

 **Patron** – « _T'es quand même bizarre comme fille mais je dois bien l'avouer que ça me plaît…_ »

.

Mathieu remarqua mon sourire en coin et me répliqua sèchement que si je voulais me faire lécher le concombre, je n'avais qu'à aller voir Tatiana ou une autre de mes putes.

Evidemment, comme à chaque fois, je m'amusai de sa réaction tout en me questionnant sur la manière dont il réagirait, s'il apprenait mes sentiments pour lui.

Car oui, j'étais fou, oui fou, amoureux de mon créateur et frangin, en quelque sorte.

C'était étrange et aberrant mais j'avais de réels et profonds sentiments amoureux envers Mathieu.

Ils étaient à la fois si doux, si agréables et si douloureux en même temps.

Je savais et c'était bien plus qu'évident qu'on ne serait jamais en couple mais j'avais, tout de même, une once d'espoir au fond de moi.

Néanmoins, quand est-ce que tout cela a commencé ?...

Je crois que j'ai senti les premières passions pour lui peu de temps après être sorti de l'asile.

En effet, on avait tous souffert à des niveaux différents, certes, mais au final, le résultat était le même.

Je me souviens qu'ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens pour nous torturer physiquement et psychologiquement.

Concernant les autres, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont subi mais quant à moi, j'ai encore des traces visibles de brûlures à l'acide au niveau des bras mais aussi des coupures assez profondes un peu partout sur le corps et c'était sans compter le fait qu'ils ont, par la même occasion, essayé de me faire disparaître avec leurs médocs.

Ceci dit, Mathieu a sûrement été celui qui a dû vivre le pire parmi nous mais cela ne l'a pas empêché, au contraire même, de s'en remettre rapidement et rien que pour cette raison, j'en étais fier.

Il m'avait impressionné de par sa force et de sa détermination à vouloir tourner la page aussi vite mais surtout, pour la première fois de notre existence, c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé.

Malgré mon tempérament de « bad guy » (comme les fangirls aimaient me qualifier), je m'étais replié sur moi-même et je n'osais plus me montrer tellement que j'avais honte… Honte de ce que j'étais devenu… Honte d'être aussi faible… Honte de ne pas être parvenu à gagner face à eux… Honte de ne pas avoir pu les protéger… Alors qu'en toute logique, c'est moi qui suit le plus fort mais cette fois-ci, ce fût moi le plus lâche et le plus… Je ne sais pas… Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ça… Oui, ça ! Cette… cette… impuissance…

Par contre, si cela devait se reproduire, peu m'importe le secret de nos existences, je me battrai, corps et âme pour les défendre… pour LE défendre… lui en particulier.

Tout le monde me voyait comme étant un criminel sans cœur et sans pitié et ce, même avec ma famille.

D'un côté, je dois bien l'avouer que parfois, ils prenaient cher mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient, sont et seront toujours ma famille et ça… Rien, ni personne ne pourra y faire quoi que ce soit.

.

Mathieu me ramena à la réalité en s'adressant directement à Priscilla…

 **Mathieu** – « _Priscilla ! Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à mes autres frères »._

 **Priscilla** – _« Euh… OK… Je vous suis dans ce cas »._

 **Mathieu –** _(souriant)_

 **Patron –** _« Je vous rejoins en bas, allez-y »._

 **Mathieu –** _« Très bien !... On t'attend dans la cuisine dans ce cas._

 _Quant à toi, Priscilla, tu peux nous tutoyer. Il n'y a aucun souci avec ça, tu sais »._

 **Patron –** _« Faut dire que le gamin n'aime pas vraiment ça alors vaut mieux pas le contrarier »,_ disais-je en souriant.

 **Mathieu –** _(Poussant un soupir de lassitude) « Je ne vais rien dire… »_

 **Patron –** _« Du mal à assumer, Gamin ? »_

 **Mathieu –** _« Ferme-la un peu, tu veux ! »_

 _._

A ce moment-là, j'étais encore heureux d'avoir pu l'agacer en lui lançant une pique.

Cependant, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'aimait pas le vouvoiement ainsi que les formalités.

Ça reste toujours un mystère à mes yeux.

Quand je lui avais demandé la raison pour laquelle il n'appréciait pas ça, il y a quelques semaines, la seule chose qu'il m'ait répondue fût…

 **Mathieu –** _« Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout »._

Evidemment, j'insistais pour savoir mais sa réponse fût sans appel en me claquant directement la porte de sa chambre au nez.

Sauf que je n'étais pas le seul à trouver cela étrange… Les autres aussi ne comprenaient pas pourquoi et encore ce jour-là, il en était de même pour Priscilla.

Bien qu'elle fît semblant de comprendre …

 **Priscilla –** _« Je… Je comprends… Ça me fait, certes, bizarre mais soit… C'est d'accord »._

 _._

Mathieu et Priscilla descendirent retrouver les autres tandis que moi, j'allai sur le balcon.

Je m'emparai de mon paquet de cigarettes, en sortis une, la mis entre mes lèvres et l'allumai.

Je m'étais adossé contre le mur et expulsait la fumée vers le ciel, tout en le contemplant.

En même temps, je repensais à la discussion de cette nuit avec Mathieu…

Je me demandais si je n'avais pas encore fait une connerie en la ramenant car il est vrai que nous ne connaissions pas l'identité de celui qui a fait ça et quant à elle, elle aurait du mal à s'en souvenir vu qu'elle était amnésique de cette partie de soirée.

En plus, elle ne s'était même pas encore rendue compte, du moins pour l'instant, des bleus et des brûlures qui recouvraient son corps et encore moins de son viol.

Cela n'empêchait pas, ceci dit, qu'il y aurait bien eu un moment où elle le découvrirait et ce sera à partir de là qu'elle commencera à souffrir pour, dans le meilleur des cas, s'en remettre.

Ma clope une fois terminée, je la jetai dans le cendrier de ma chambre, quittai mon antre afin de les rejoindre.

En arrivant, je remarquai que tout le monde était présent dans la pièce, à l'exception de Priscilla.

J'interrogeai Mathieu pour savoir où elle était quand soudainement, un cri atroce résonna dans tout l'appartement, en provenance de la salle de bains.

Mathieu et moi, suivis des autres, montâmes rapidement les marches et accourûmes pour se stopper nets devant l'entrée.

À travers celle-ci, se faisaient entendre de forts sanglots.

Inquiet, Mathieu frappa à la porte avant de demander l'autorisation à Priscilla pour entrer mais aucune réponse de sa part.

Je décidai, quelques secondes plus tard, d'ouvrir discrètement pour y jeter un œil et je l'aperçus, couchée en position fœtale, en plein milieu de la pièce, toujours en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

La voyant dans cet état, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre et cherchai après son portable.

Une fois celui-ci en ma possession, je regardai dans ses contacts pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver le numéro de cette fameuse « Stacy ».

Je composai ce dernier sur le mien et appelai.

Quelqu'un, sûrement l'amie, décrocha au moment où moi, j'allais raccrocher.

.

 **Stacy –** _« Allo ! »_

 **Patron –** _« Hey, Gamine !_ _Tu ne serais pas Stacy par hasard ? »_

 **Stacy –** _« Euh…oui… c'est moi. Et vous ?... »_

 **Patron –** _« Tu es bien l'amie de Priscilla ? »_

 **Stacy –** _« Oui ! Et vous, vous êtes ? »_

 **Patron –** _« Le Patron ! »_

 **Stacy –** _« Euh…OK… Je peux connaître la raison de votre appel ?, Patron »._

 **Patron –** _« J'ai retrouvé ton amie Priscilla et elle va avoir besoin de ton aide et de ton soutien »._

 **Stacy –** _« Elle les a déjà mais d'accord… Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ainsi que la manière dont vous connaissez mon amie ?, Monsieur »._

 **Patron –** _« J'ai trouvé ton amie, inconsciente, étendue avec des sacs à ordures dans une ruelle de Paris et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, elle a été battue et violée par la même occasion »._

 **Stacy –** _« Whaaaaat ?! Ça vous amuse de téléphoner et de raconter n'importe quoi ?! »_

 **Patron –** _« Je suis sérieux. Elle est en ce moment, dans ma salle de bains, en train de chialer toutes les larmes de son corps »._

 **Stacy –** _« Vous plaisantez ?! C'est impossible ! Priscilla n'a… n'a pas pu s'être faite violée… Et… Et par qui ? »_

 **Patron –** _« Ça, je n'en sais rien mais c'est bien réel !_

 _Ramène-toi à l'adresse que je vais te donner »._

 _._

Tout à coup, Mathieu hurla après moi.

Il semblait paniqué et pressé dans sa voix et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de ce qui se passait pendant que je discutais avec Stacy.

Au même instant, celle-ci hésitait à obéir mais avant de raccrocher, je lui dis…

 **Patron –** _« Me fais pas chier, Gamine ! Tu ramènes ton cul à l'adresse que je t'enverrai par SMS et tu discutes pas »._

 _._

Une fraction de seconde après que l'appel fût terminé…

 **Mathieu –** _« Patron ! Dépêche-toi de venir ! »_

Ce cri d'appel à l'aide en provenance de mon créateur m'inquiéta tellement qu'il me donna des sueurs froides…


	3. Chapitre 03 - Crises

**Saluuuuuuut mes petits pandas !  
Après plus de deux mois d'absence sur les internets mondiaux **( _hum hum... tu y es tout le temps, gamine..._ Mais chuuuuut... Ils ne doivent pas le savoir )

 **Doooonc ! Je disais... Qu'après plus de deux mois d'absence et presque cinq, ici...  
Je publie enfin le troisième chapitre tant attendu ^^ (je l'espère que vous l'attendiez, sinan j'aurai l'air un peu... Ouais, nan !, en fait x))**

 **En espérant d'ores et déjà qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce... Bonne lecture et... ENJOY ! :)  
**.  
 **P.S : une review fait toujours plèze à recevoir (si vous voulez par contre... Je me vois mal venir chez vous et vous buter si vous ne le faites pas XD  
Hum... Et pourquoi pas au final ?... Je vais y réfléchir ^^)**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **.  
Chapitre 3 : Crises**

 **.**

J'accourus en vitesse dans la salle de bains, dérapai à mon arrivée et vis Mathieu ainsi que le Panda et le Geek retenir Priscilla en la bloquant afin qu'elle ne puisse plus se couper les veines et ce, même si elle avait déjà fait plusieurs entailles aux bras à l'aide d'une lame de rasoir.

Du sang coulait de ses plaies et se répandait sur le sol.

Priscilla, quant à elle, se débattait de toutes ses forces, désirant poursuivre ses souffrances avec ce bout de métal, couvert de liquide rouge.

Je m'approchai d'elle, tendis ma main pour la lui retirer mais, ne se laissant pas faire, elle m'entailla la paume de plus ou moins cinq centimètres.

Un léger rictus se dessina sur mon visage à cause de la douleur et de grosses gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent le long de mon membre supérieur droit avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage.

Malgré cela, je continuai mon action et parvîns à la lui ôter alors qu'elle hurlait de toutes ses tripes et la jetai par la fenêtre.

Cela fait, je revîns aussitôt auprès d'elle.

Elle me scruta, ses yeux remplis de larmes glissant le long de ses joues, se calma enfin pour quand même se lancer sur moi, ses bras posés sur mon torse et sa tête enfouie dans ma veste.

Je devais bien l'avouer qu'à cet instant-là, j'étais resté planté là, debout, me questionnant sur la manière dont je devais réagir.

Perdu, je pointai mon regard vers Mathieu qui me fît signe de le faire.

Faire ce dont je n'étais pas habitué à faire, faire ce que j'aimais le moins et qui, dans un certain sens me répugnait.

Prendre une personne, autre que Mathieu, dans mes bras...

Ce que je fîs sans broncher et c'était à croire que ça devait être efficace car elle cessa de pleurer peu de temps après.

Les autres, quant à eux, souriaient en voyant que la situation était enfin redevenue plus calme, tout en restant debout, sans bouger, pendant quelques secondes, quand tout à coup, un léger bruit se fît entendre dans la pièce.

On s'observa tous en se demandant d'où cela pouvait bien venir et, alors que je l'écartai légèrement de moi, je constatai qu'elle ronflait.

Avec l'aide de Mathieu, je la transportai jusque dans ma chambre et la couchai dans mon lit tandis que le Geek était allé chercher la trousse de soins qu'il donna à notre créateur.

Celui-ci se chargea de la soigner pendant que moi, j'envoyais notre adresse à Stacy afin qu'elles puissent toutes les deux se retrouver.

Cela fait, adossé contre le mur à gauche de la porte, je contemplais les gestes précis et salvateurs posés par celui-ci sur les blessures encore ouvertes de la jeune femme.

Je poussai ensuite un énorme soupire tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond, fixant du regard caché par mes lunettes sombres, le luminaire avec la lampe allumée.

Mathieu me demanda, d'un air à la fois calme et posé, ce à quoi je pensais.

A vrai dire, une multitude de choses me venait en tête… Je lui répondis néanmoins…

.

 **Patron** \- " _A rien, gamin…"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Je sais que tu mens alors dis-moi tout de suite, ce qui ne va pas"._

 **Patron** \- " _Y a rien du tout que je te dis !"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _T'as encore fait une connerie, c'est ça ?"_

 **Patron** \- " _Tu veux bien arrêter de me faire chier, bordel !..._

 _J'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout !"_

 **Mathieu** \- (soupirant) " _Comme tu veux, Patron… Tant que tu ne nous donnes pas plus d'emmerdes que ce qu'on a déjà, maintenant, ça me convient"._

.

Après ces dernières paroles, nous ne nous sommes plus rien dit…

Je regrettais de m'être autant emporté envers celui à qui je devais mon existence et qui était, en même temps, mon amour secret mais je me voyais mal lui admettre que j'étais jaloux qu'il s'occupe d'elle alors que moi, auparavant, c'était ce satané binoclard prétentieux, se prétendant être le plus grand scientifique du monde alors qu'il était juste le plus gros looser de l'univers.

En effet, son soi-disant "savoir" ne venait pas de lui mais des autres savants qu'il avait séquestré dans un coin de MA cave et qu'il droguait pour ainsi avoir plus facile à les manipuler.

J'ai découvert ses activités la veille du jour où il s'est fait viré car je l'avais balancé à Mathieu qui, après avoir été vérifié par lui-même, l'expulsa de l'émission ainsi que de la maison.

On pensait qu'après cela, les choses allaient redevenir "normales" mais ce fût plutôt le contraire.

Il était revenu pour se venger, deux ou trois jours plus tard, mais Mathieu le buta d'une balle dans le crâne.

Méthode rapide et efficace, il n'y a pas mieux !...

Il s'en était pris à la boule de poils chinoise et au gosse en essayant de s'en débarrasser mais heureusement pour eux, l'élu de mon coeur était arrivé juste à temps l'en empêcher et ainsi éviter le drame.

D'un autre côté, ils n'auraient pas pu disparaître car il nous est impossible de s'entretuer déjà vu que l'on existe pas totalement et aussi le seul moyen de nous avoir tous au même moment, c'est d'éliminer la source… c'est-à-dire Mathieu.

Même nous, on ne peut pas car je l'ai déjà testé et ça n'avait, par chance, pas marché.

Qui plus est, je me demande, encore à l'heure actuelle, ce qui m'est passée comme idée à la con pour que je veuille le plomber.

Certes, je lui en voulais du coup bas qu'il m'avait fait mais quand même…

J'admets que j'ai la gâchette un peu trop facile mais je fais tout ce qui est possible pour me calmer et éviter de tuer inutilement des gens, surtout des proches.

Néanmoins, ce qui me fait rire, c'est que j'ai l'impression de devenir plus humain au fil du temps, délaissant par la même occasion mon côté chasseur, violeur, criminel…

J'ai, pour tout vous dire, pas très envie de changer et me transformer en un être plus fragile et faible juste parce que je développe des sentiments.

Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je crois que je serais en train de faire une crise d'identité ou plutôt de personnalité dans mon cas.

Je veux bien être plus humain et tout ce que vous voulez mais d'autre part, je ne souhaite pas non plus, voire pas du tout, ne plus être le plus grand criminel qui n'ait jamais existé ainsi que l'énorme pervers sexuel qui fait partie de ma réputation.

Ce dont je souhaite serait de rester l'entité sombre et dangereuse que je suis tout en devenant plus sympathique avec mes amis et ma famille.

Ceci dit, j'ai de la chance que personne ne puisse entendre mes pensées sinon on me prendrait pour un malade.

Sauf que… Et merde !... J'avais complètement oublié !...

Mathieu connaît exactement nos esprits, sentiments et tout vu que nous sommes des parties de lui.

Ça voudrait donc dire qu'il est au courant de tout ?... Et même de… ?

Ça m'étonnerait vraiment mais bon… Je songerai à ça plus tard.

En attendant, alors que je rêvassais ou plutôt réfléchissais à mes pensées, Mathieu venait de terminer de guérir les blessures de Priscilla et m'invita à le suivre hors de mon antre qu'il ferma lui-même d'ailleurs.

Il me conduisît jusque dans la salle de bain, où le sang de la fille y était encore, se lava les mains et où, en même temps, il me regardait via le miroir suspendu tout en me questionnant sur mon état.

Il me scruta de la tête aux pieds et remarqua la coupure encore saignante à ma main droite.

Il la prît entre les siennes, y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et prononça…

.

 **Mathieu** \- " _Je vais m'occuper de ça !... Assieds-toi sur le bord de la baignoire… je reviens"._

 **Patron** \- " _Laisse tomber… Je vais le faire moi-même._

 _Je crois que j'en ai assez l'habitude…"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois, putain !"_

 **Patron** \- " _Ok, ok…. Calme tes nerfs, gamin !..."_

 **Mathieu** \- (soupirant) " _Tu sais quoi ?!..._

 _J'en ai franchement marre de toi ! Tu me fatigues à un tel point que tu n'imagines même pas !..._

 _Je ne supporte plus de devoir, à chaque fois, réparer tes conneries, voir tes putes s'incruster chez nous ainsi que le fait que tu prends un malin plaisir à martyriser le Geek._

 _J'ai sincèrement l'impression que tu oublies que nous sommes une famille… TA famille !, je te rappelle…"_

 **Patron** \- …

 **Mathieu** \- " _On n'est pas là pour subir ou se charger de tes emmerdes au cas où ça ne t'aurait pas traversé l'esprit !"_

 **Patron** \- " _Je sais…"_

.

A ce moment-là, je m'étais rendu compte que le gamin avait raison… Une fois de plus,...

Je baissai donc la tête, fermai les yeux et soupirai à mon tour avant d'ajouter…

.

 **Patron** \- " _Excuse-moi…"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"_

 **Patron** \- " _J'ai dit… Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi d'être ce que je suis…"_

 **Mathieu** \- " _T'es sûr que ça va, mec ?!"_

 **Patron** \- " _Ouais, ouais… C'est juste que… depuis l'instant où on est sorti de l'asile, je me pose sans cesse des questions sur mes actes et sur moi-même…_

 _Je me remets constamment en question et j'aimerais changer ou du moins,... devenir un peu plus humain…"_

.

A mes paroles, il me sourît… puis, il ajouta…

.

 **Mathieu** \- " _Je comprends ce que tu ressens ces temps-ci… J'ai déjà vécu ça auparavant mais il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre…_

 _Attendre simplement que ce sentiment s'éclipse de lui-même, c'est tout"._

 **Patron** \- ….

 **Mathieu** \- " _Néanmoins, cela ne te ferait pas de tort de devenir "plus humain" comme tu dis._

 _Rien ne te prive ou du moins, je ne vois rien qui pourrait contrecarrer cela à part toi-même"._

 **Patron** \- " _Je vois…"_

.

A la seconde même où il prononça ces mots, je cogitais… j'imaginais encore ce que je voulais faire… ou plutôt ce dont je devrais faire pour le contenter.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir le pas de la porte pour aller chercher la trousse, je l'attrapai par le poignet à l'aide de ma main droite dont mon sang le marqua.

Il se retourna vers moi, patienta quelques petites secondes et répliqua d'un ton à la fois calme et curieux…

.

 **Mathieu** \- " _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

.

Moi, par contre, la tête penchée vers le bas et le regard pointé au sol, je ne pus prononcer quoi que ce soit.

Le silence persistant fût ma seule et unique réponse avant que je lâche tout en le libérant…

.

 **Patron** \- " _Non… rien… Laisse… laisse tomber !... Ça vaut peut-être mieux comme ça…"_

.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour connaître sa réaction…

Il marcha jusque dans ma chambre où dormait profondément Priscilla.

Une fois sorti, une larme coula le long de ma joue malgré que je tentais de me retenir à la fois de pleurer mais aussi d'hurler la rage que j'avais au fond de moi, en serrant les dents le plus fort possible pour ne pas céder.

Cependant,... Je sentais que j'avais besoin de partir… Besoin de me retrouver seul afin de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même.

Je me levai, ouvris la fenêtre et passai en travers en l'enjambant pour finalement, atterrir dans la cour de la voisine.

Je contournai, discrètement, l'immeuble par l'arrière avant de m'enfuir vers un endroit qu'uniquement moi connaissait et qui, fallait l'admettre, me permettait d'être en paix.


End file.
